


at the beginning

by angelaria



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaria/pseuds/angelaria
Summary: the Jo twins meet the rest of Boyfriend





	at the beginning

Sometimes Kwangmin would wonder about their(and their parents) sanity, or rather, the lack of it. They had been only children when they had first made an appearance on national televesion. Deep down, he had expected to never experience the same exhilaration, anxiety, and gratification of looking up to the celebrities of their era ever again. He had expected to go through elementary school having a laugh out of confusing his friends together with his twin, but instead, he had ended up during high school in a practice room, watching the reflections of his brother and 4 other boys stare awkwardly at each other from the mirrors.

The instant jerk towards the door was synchronised, Kwangmin reckoned with amusement, as their new manager and dance instructor entered the room with expectant smiles. The first introductions were as normal as introductions between 6 strangers could get. Kim Donghyun, Lee Jeong Min, Shim Hyun Seong, No Min Woo.

He had raised his eyebrows at No Min Woo, who - if he heard correctly, was the same age as him. And his twin, of course. Also, Min Woo had mentioned somewhere during his introduction that he would be a rapper. Tilting his head a little at the light tone Minwoo spoke with, he attempted to imagine the same voice rapping like Big Bang's T.O.P, and had to hold in a giggle.

Kwangmin had watched with interest Kim Donghyun's mini piano recital, and was dutifully impressed. He figured that Kim Donghyun would be their leader, being the oldest and all. Closing his eyes to the soothing melody, he sang along in his head and joined in the applause at the end of the song.

Shim Hyun Seong was photogenic, and his voice had harmonised perfectly with future-leader Donghyun's during the piano recital even though Kwangmin was pretty sure they had only met each other an hour ago.

Lee Jeongmin was owner to powerful vocals, as heard from his impromptu performance. The echoes in the practice room added a layering effect to the ballad, and Kwangmin wondered what Lee Jeongmin would sound like singing soft lullabies during the night.

Kwangmin turned to his brother, thoughtfully taking in the curious expression and the other look that pre-warned danger. He wondered if they were thinking about the same thing that had happened a few years ago.

* * *

 

Jo Youngmin was the type to let life take its course without him interfering too much. Very much unlike his twin, Youngmin does things without thinking through the consequences, like the time when he had insulted the class bully without realising until his brother had dragged him past the raging boy and ran. So now as he sat down quietly next to Kwangmin, he did try his very best not to do anything classified by his brother as stupid. Like asking No Min Woo if he could pinch the boy's cheeks.

Fidgeting silently in his place next to his brother, Youngmin paid attention to the introductions by the other 4, and thought to himself that they would make a formidable group after they had achieved the much-needed group dynamics.  

When Shim Hyun Seong had finished his introduction, everyone turned to him expectantly. Starting a little at the unexpected attention, he fumbled with his words until his brother began quietly, "Hello, my name is Jo Kwangmin, and that's my brother Jo Youngmin." "We will be taking up the positions of rapper and vocal, respectively." Youngmin turned to Kwangmin questioningly. His brother nodded in confirmation, and the 4 others nodded in sync. The others looked quite confused, and judging from their expressions, had clearly forgotten which name belonged to which twin. A slight smile graced his features, and as Kwangmin turned to him, evolved to a mischievous grin.

* * *

 

He instantly knew what was running through Youngmin's childish mind. There was no need for the 'twin-connection' everyone talked about. Just the look in his twin's eyes told him everything he needed to know. And he knew Youngmin knew that he knew. Sighing internally, he planted a smile and shuffled closer to his brother, an uncharacteristic pout forming on his face. It was time for the ritual that all their friends had gone through. He was a little apprehensive about this time, since they were facing their future bandmates and if by chance they pissed off the whole lot of them or left a bad impression, they would be in so much trouble.

Without so much as a glance towards his insufferable twin, he turned to the 4, and greeted, "Let's play the 'Who's Youngmin" game! before spinning around in circles with his brother, and landing in a heap, sporting identical grins.

* * *

 

Stunned silence echoed in the practice room, as he propped himself up with an elbow. "Come on hyungs! Guess who's Youngmin!" He took a risk, calling the people he had just met informally. When no one reacted, Min Woo - the cute rapper he had taken an instant liking to, leaned forward and pointed at Kwangmin with a confident air. 

"Nu-uh. I'm Kwangmin." He grinned.

"Oh."

Youngmin attempted to stifle a laugh at Min Woo's ridiculously adorable expression, which kick-started a chain reaction, and through the resounding laughter, the six of them ended up smooshed in a pile in the middle of the room. And as the laughter died down a few minutes later, they all realized the position they were in, and it started all over again. He looked over to where his baby brother was squished between Hyun Seong and Donghyun, and grinned before stretching his hand out, entwining their hands together.

Perhaps this insanity had been a good thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written and posted a really long time ago on lj. Decided to post it here so I can archive it somewhere.


End file.
